Baby Blues
by LadyCrystal1
Summary: A idea of a story from Moonstar. Seiya turns into a baby somehow and the Starlights and Kakyuu have to turn to the Outer Senshi for help


The sound off a baby crying echoed through the halls of the Kinmoku royal palace. A silver haired, female, Yaten tossed and turned trying to keep the sound out of her ears but it seemed impossible. Annoyed, Yaten tossed the covers off herself and got out of bed. Seeing that she only had on a shirt she put on some shorts and opened the door. She looked around of the source of the annoying crying and turned to Seiya's bed room. Yaten glared at the door as if it would burn under her intense stare but it did nothing. Refusing to knock, Yaten barged in Seiya's room to find that there was no one there. She still heard the crying though. As she got closer to the bed the crying got louder. Yaten threw the covers off the bed only to find a baby stare at her.

"Seiya! What the hell is a baby doing here! Seiya!" The baby only laughed and made faces. Yaten rolled her eyes and picked the little baby up. As soon as Yaten lifted her into her arms the baby screamed. Yaten held the baby as far as she could from her ears. "Taiki!" The baby continued to cry loudly while Yaten pounded on Taiki's door.

Taiki opened the door and was almost hit by Yaten's fist. She was about to ask what was her problem but seen the little baby in her arms. "Is that yours?" Yaten glared.

"No it is not mine! I found it in Seiya's room and I can't find Seiya anywhere." Taiki took the screaming baby away from Yaten and she stopped crying. Taiki looked at the baby closely and noticed the resemblances that she had to Seiya. The same deep blue eyes and the same black hair with blue in the light.

"Maybe this is Seiya.." Taiki said. Yaten gave the taller girl a confused look.

"Who did Seiya sleep with?" Yaten asked pointing to the baby. Taiki shook his head.

"I don't know how it happened but this is Seiya." Taiki said. The minature Seiya burped and then laughed.

"Well, Taiki you can have the little twirp because I don't know how to take care of a baby and I surely don't want to take care of Seiya." Yaten said turning away. In the process of going back to her room she almost knocked over Kakyuu. "Sorry!" Kakyuu smiled.

"What is all this commotion?" Kakyuu asked. Yaten pointed to baby Seiya and Taiki explained.

"Well you see Princess, Yaten was awaken by the sound of a baby coming from Seiya's room. She went to investigate and this is what she found, a minature Seiya. We don't know how it happened or how to turn her back. I know it happened over night." Yaten rolled her eyes at Taiki's intellegent explanation. "So..Since neither of us know how to take care of a baby, let alone Seiya.."

"This is the strangest of events.." Kakyuu said. "I know just who to contact."  
:"Who?" Yaten asked.

"The Outer Senshi." Yaten's eyes popped out of her head. "Since they are more mature than Sailor Moon and the four Inner Senshi than they would be able to take care of Seiya."  
"But Princess.." Taiki started to say before Yaten interrupted her.

"No 'buts'.. I will ask them and if they don't want to come here we will go there. If they refuse we will go to the Inner Senshi. Seiya turning into a child is not to be spread around, this is our secret" Yaten and Taiki nodded. Seiya was sleeping peacefully. Kakyuu returned to where she was and left Yaten and Taiki to do with Seiya.

"Do you wanna take her?" Taiki asked giving the baby to Yaten without waiting for Yaten. Taiki was about to close her room door when Yaten stopped it with her foot.

"Wait! You can't leave me alone with this horrible child!" Yaten said.

"She's sleeping for goodness sakes Yaten. Don't be so scary. She's a innocent little baby." Taiki grinned and closed the door. Yaten kicked the door. She returned to her room with Seiya sleeping. As soon as she closed the door Seiya started to move in her arms. Yaten looked down and Seiya's blue eyes popped open. Seiya screamed as loud as she could and Yaten did her best to calm her down. Yaten put her on the bed and Seiya looked at her. Yaten sat next to her and just looked at her. Seiya grabbed a small pillow and threw it at Yaten's face. Yaten almost fell back. She looked at Seiya who was giggling. Yaten leaned over to Seiya's face.

"Listen you little twirp. Just because you are a baby does not mean I will hesitate to hurt you." Seiya just looked at Yaten for a minute. Soon, Seiya opened her mouth and a bunch of throw up was spit upward on Yaten's face. Seiya grinned and started laughing again. Yaten screamed and stomped to the bathroom mumbling foul words about the baby. When she returned, Seiya was once again sleeping.


End file.
